


The Great Gaysby

by Zheng_Xiaoying



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Boys' Love, Jazz Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheng_Xiaoying/pseuds/Zheng_Xiaoying
Summary: Nick didn't realize his strong affection toward Gatsby until Gatsby was going to spend the night with Daisy. He, however, had no choice but to quit it and to leave them. As for Gatsby, he was seized by the void in his deeper heart after Nick left. He, therefore, found Nick and expressed himself.





	The Great Gaysby

The moment Gatsby sat with Daisy beside him, listened her tonic whisper, smelled her pleasant fragrance and watched her rosy cheek, he realized that this was not what he want.  
“I have dreamed this moment for almost five years. Five years! But why am I still unsatisfied?” Gatsby was curious, “Great fame, big house, fancy shirts, soulmate…Wait, my soulmate?”  
A person’s face flooded his mind when he came up with that term. It was Nick’s face. It was Nick that he wanted to spend this great time and the rest of his life with.  
He looked around and found Nick was not there. Through the window, he saw a man walking by the swimming pool and pass the lawn in the rain. Gatsby knitted his brows. He could not figure it out whether it was because Nick left without telling him or he found his true feelings about Nick until now.  
Daisy kept her endless monologue, “I really appreciate all these things you do for me. You know what, I was so surprised to meet you in Nick’s house. And now, I’m sitting in your grand house.”  
“Excuse me, I have something to say to an important person to me. So, may I leave for a while?” Gatsby stood up and interrupted her.  
“Where are you going? It’s raining outside.” When Daisy replied, Gatsby had left her already.  
The heavy rain fell on his face and calmed him down. He cleared his mind finally.  
Gatsby never truly loved women before. He knew them quite well, virgins and married women. They liked his body. And they would betrayed him for money without hesitation, just like how Ella Kaye treated Cody. He thought about the woman in his room, who kissed him one autumn night and promised to marry him, marrying another rich man at last. He felt sick.  
Nick was different from those women. Nick was a man of kindness, and sympathy. Nick helpfully guided him when the first day he came to East Egg. Nick looked for him when he invited him to his party. Nick carefully protected his dignity when he lied about his background.  
“Nick? Hello again, old sport.” Gatsby found Nick opened the door.  
“Why are you standing in the rain? Get inside please.” Nick was shocked by Gatsby’s action.  
It was warm and nice in Nick’s house. A soft couch, a book-lined shelf and a charming man. All of these made Gatsby feel at home.  
“I broke up with Daisy,” Gatsby gazed at Nick, “because of you.”  
“What are you talking about? You broke up for me?” Nick doubted what he heard, “Is this a joke?”  
Gatsby embraced Nick with his mighty arms. He pressed his lips on Nick’s passionately. Nick touched Gatsby’s body, which was tightly clothed by wet clothes. Nick liked the taste of Gatsby. It tasted like fresh strawberry. They hugged and kissed each other until they could barely breathe.  
“Do you believe me now?” Gatsby watched Nick’s blushed face.  
Nick was shy and avoided answer Gatsby’s question, “Take off your wet clothes, or you will get cold.”  
Nick helped Gatsby removing his wet suit. As he got rid of Gatsby’s clothes, he saw Gatsby’s skin exposed in the air. Nick got more nervous when he touched Gatsby’s body. His fingers trembled with excitement.  
Gatsby caught Nick’s hands lovingly, “I fell in love with you at first sight. You looked cute the afternoon when we first met. I was so excited when I knew you would be my neighbor. And then, I invited you to my party to please you. I hung out with you to know each other well. I did all of these for you out of love.” He continued, “I did not figure it out that I loved you until I stayed with Daisy just now. I am so slow.”  
Nick had his eyes on Gatsby, “I’m a slow man too. I found my true feeling towards you when I felt upset about the reunion between you and Daisy. All the time, I lied to myself I liked girls. But I can’t cheat myself anymore. I love you, Jay. ”  
Nick took off his shirts quickly. Face to face, they gazed each other, naked. Secluding themselves from outside, they heard nothing from the other side of the door. The radio played “A Kiss to Build a Dream”.  
“When I’m alone with my fancies, I’ll be with you,  
Weaving romances, making believe they’re true.  
Oh, give me your lips for just a moment,  
And my imagination will make that moment live.”  
Gatsby and Nick had a sweet slow dream that night.


End file.
